capridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Capwell
Mason Capwell is a fictional character on Santa Barbara. He was portrayed by Lane Davies, Terry Lester and Gordon Thomson. Brief Character History '1984' Mason Capwell was the black-sheep son of the enormously rich Capwell family. Sophisticated but insecure, Mason saw himself as the family outsider because he had a different mother than the other Capwell kids. He was also embittered over his inability to please his tyrannical father, C.C. Capwell, and always felt he was in the shadow of his late half-brother, Channing Jr. When Mason first appeared, he wanted to bed down with feisty Santana Andrade, but she was more interested in his father, who knew the whereabouts of the baby she had given up at birth. '1985' Mason found a home pregnancy test that belonged to Gina DeMott, his father's new wife. Realizing that Gina had lied about being already pregnant, Mason discovered that the test results were positive. In one of his naughtiest stunts, Mason altered the test results to negative and then offered to get Gina pregnant! A desperate Gina went along with this. The two began seeing each other on the sly, and Gina developed feelings for Mason. When C.C. caught them in bed together, he bitterly rejected Mason. Driven by revenge, Mason informed C.C. that his beloved son Channing had been gay and that he wasn't even Channing's father! C.C. collapsed and went into a coma. Mason and his sister, Eden, vied for control of the Capwell empire. Around the same time, Mason found a true soulmate in Mary Duvall, a former nun. Unfortunately, a cunning Gina arranged for Mary to catch her and Mason together. This event drove Mason and Mary apart. '1986' Although Mason continued to pursue Mary, she didn't give into his charms immediately. Instead, she married Dr. Mark McCormick because Mark was in love with her and thought to be dying. However, he didn't die. Mason still wanted Mary and they eventually kissed at the Capwell stables. Mary fled to her old convent to sort things out, but Mason found her and whisked her off to a tent on a mountain. There, they made love for the first time. They also became engaged, but not before Mary was raped by Mark. She became pregnant and didn't know who the baby's father was. Before the child could be born, Mary was killed when the "C" sign at the top of the Capwell Hotel fell on her! Depressed over Mary's untimely demise, Mason left town for a while. He returned with Lily Light, an evangelist, but she turned out to be a fake. Mason then entered into an emotionless pact with fellow lawyer Julia Wainwright, willing to father her child but make no claim on it. Before long, Julia fell in love with Mason. At the same time, Mason became interested in Victoria Lane because she reminded him of Mary. '1987' At C.C.'s request, Mason married Tori Lane to claim her baby (which really belonged to Cruz Castillo) as his own. Mason did this in order to protect Eden's relationship with Cruz, and also to get his hands on a trust fund that C.C. would give to his first grandson. Not long after the wedding, Mason found out that Julia was carrying his baby. Eventually, Tori gave birth to a boy (Chip) and Julia gave birth to a girl (Samantha). Following Samantha's birth, Mason was kidnapped by thugs who held him prisoner at a desert hideaway. He was eventually rescued. He didn't find out until much later that the evil Elena Nikolas was behind the kidnapping plot and also that she was his sister. By then, Elena was dead. That same year, Mason's family expanded to include half brother Jeffrey Conrad and their long-lost mother Pamela. Meanwhile, Mason and Julia represented Cruz when he was accused of killing Elena. Mason and Julia fought their attraction for each other, to no avail. '1988' Mason divorced Tori to be with Julia, the woman he loved and had a child with. He and Julia had many arguments concerning his drinking. When Mason became the prime suspect in Mark McCormick's murder, he went to investigate at a mission in Goleta where Mary had belonged. He began to believe that the priest there, Father Michael, was Mark's real killer. Unfortunately, there was an explosion at the church. Mason mysteriously disappeared and was presumed dead for months. During this time, Sister Agatha was revealed as Mark's killer. By the time Mason resurfaced, he was living in Las Vegas and suffering from amnesia. He also possessed a split personality named Sonny Sprockett. Sonny was a cowboy lounge lizard. Gina found Mason/Sonny and brought him back to Santa Barbara with hopes of winning C.C.'s reward. She taught Sonny to be Mason in public, getting him involved in a scheme to bilk C.C. out of millions. From time to time, Mason's personality would emerge, but Sonny always seemed to gain the upper hand. Sonny didn't want to marry Julia and arranged for her to catch him and Gina making love. Distraught, Julia left Mason at the altar. Mason briefly emerged and went to talk to Julia. He was devastated to see her making love to Father Michael. '1989' Sonny and Gina successfully blackmailed C.C. out of ten million dollars. At his wedding to Gina, Sonny was shot by a mobster. Following an out-of-body experience, Sonny disappeared and Mason reunited with Julia. The two formed a law office called Capwell & Capwell and planned to marry. However, Mason continued to have a serious drinking problem. His new secretary, Lisa DiNapoli, helped him deal with it and took him to A.A. meetings. Mason and Julia were finally married on June 2, 1989. Much to Julia's dismay, Mason disappeared again when he went abroad to save Capwell Enterprises from a hostile takeover by mogul Robert Barr. When Mason returned a few months later, it was revealed that he had been having an affair with Sasha Schmidt. '1990' Mason and Julia became estranged over his past affair with Sasha. Sasha was accidentally killed by crazy Laura Asher, the D.A.'s wife. Laura stashed the corpse in Julia's bed in an attempt to frame her for the murder. In order to protect themselves, Mason and Julia hid the body in a freezer. Sasha's sister, Sydney Schmidt, arrived and tried to scare Mason and Julia by posing as Sasha's ghost. The two exposed Sydney, who then helped them scare Laura into admitting guilt. Mason and Julia were suspended from practicing law. Later, Mason was blamed by Ethan Asher, Craig Hunt, Derek Griffin and Stephen Slade for the death of their childhood friend, Cassandra Benedict. Even Mason wasn't sure of his innocence. Derek tried to kill him, but Cassie turned out to be alive and saved Mason. Mason later started working on a resort called Capwell Oasis. Unfortunately, this project placed him on the opposite side of the fence from Julia and a environmental group called the Blue Sky Brigade, led by Dash Nichols. Mason began to drink heavily again, which caused his divorce from Julia. '1991' When Pamela briefly returned to town, Mason became estranged from his father again. Although Mason still wanted Julia, he pursued a relationship with Cassie, who turned out to be Minx Lockridge's long-lost daughter. Mason and Cassie's bond was mainly based on power, manipulation and lust. For her part, Cassie loved Warren Lockridge but mistakenly believed they were related. Although Mason learned that Warren wasn't a Lockridge, he kept this secret for months because he didn't want Warren to win Cassie away from him. Mason and Julia were turned on by a battle in court and made love. When Julia still rejected Mason, he began drinking and proposed to Cassie. At his engagement party, Mason was shot by a sniper. He recovered and suspected Warren of being the gunman, but it was Craig Hunt. When Mason was about to marry Cassie in San Francisco, Warren thwarted his plans by kidnapping Cassie. '1992' Mason finally told Cassie the truth about her and Warren not being related. Then, he remarried Julia at what she thought was a funeral service for his uncle Grant. They moved into the mansion of Ballymoor. The place was run by bizarre servants and turned out to be haunted. Once the Ballymoor mystery came to an end, Mason and Julia moved out. Soon after, Mason was assigned as judge on B.J. Walker's case. He also squared off with Julia for a judicial seat. Although Mason was the initial projected winner, Julia ended up winning the election. After their attempts to have another baby failed, they picked up a pregnant hitchhiker named Gracie. '1993' Mason and Julia agreed to adopt Gracie's baby, and their joy was doubled when they learned Julia herself was pregnant! Category:Characters